


Światła drogowe dla daltonistów

by Pirania



Series: Światła uliczne [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tęskni za czymś innym niż wojna, Sherlock szuka nowych sposobów, by dotrzeć do swego współlokatora, a Moriarty próbuje znaleźć własne zwierzątko. Występują także: pistolety, herbata, powód dla którego Sherlock Holmes nie jeździ metrem, telefony komórkowe, papużka falista i nieznośny starszy brat. Tłumaczenie</p>
<p>Tytuł oryginału: Traffic Lights for the Colour Blind<br/>Autorka: lavvyan<br/>Tłumaczka: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światła drogowe dla daltonistów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traffic Lights for the Colour Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138955) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



**Czerwone**

Każdej nocy śni o Afganistanie. O świeżym, górskim wietrze i smrodzie krwi, o krzyku orła stepowego i nagłych wystrzałach, które wypalają dziury w ciemności. O mężczyznach, którzy wykrwawiają mu się na rękach. O długich dniach absolutnej nudy. O ostatnim wystrzale, o kuli, która wbija mu się w ramię, o zapachu brudu, o gorączce, o przekonaniu, że zaraz umrze. I, Boże, o bólu. O tak strasznym bólu. I o własnym głosie, który zachrypł od krzyku.

Budzi się gwałtownie, a z jego ust nie wypływa wrzask. Jedynie oddech mu przyspiesza, bolą go płuca, a w oczy kłują łzy, podczas gdy serce wali w piekącym gardle.

xxx

Zawsze tam był. Maleńki trybik gdzieś przy podstawie czaszki. Jest popsuty i zawsze kręci się w przeciwnym kierunku niż racjonalne części mózgu Johna.  _Tik_  – wespnij się na drzewo, spróchniałe gałęzie wytrzymają jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz.  _Tak_  – dociśnij pedał aż do podłogi, ten próg nie jest aż tak wysoki.  _Tik_  – lód się nie załamie.  _Tak_  - spadochron się otworzy.  _Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak._

_Tik._

Jedź na wojnę. Nic ci nie będzie.

xxx

Mycroft Holmes myślał, że wszystko zrozumiał wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali. To nieprawda. Na swój własny sposób pomylił się co do Johna tak samo, jak jego – taka dobroduszna, taka śliczna – terapeutka. John ich nie wini. Łatwo uznać, że jego... zachowanie... to po prostu poszukiwanie ryzyka, łatwo też je zdiagnozować jako zespół stresu pourazowego. A Mycroft zbliżył się do rozwiązania bardziej niż ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym John spędził więcej niż pięć minut w towarzystwie drugiego z braci Holmes.

Sherlock rozumie. I wykorzystuje tę wiedzę, i używa Johna jako narzędzia do celów, które czasem mają sens, a czasem nie. Powstrzymuje go od popadnięcia w nudę, w rutynę, nawet jeśli robi to, żądając, żeby John przejechał pół Londynu i wyciągnął mu telefon z kieszeni. Nieustannie zaprząta johnową uwagę, a to więcej, niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zrobił albo chociaż próbował.

John nie ma złudzeń – to nie dlatego, że Sherlock go lubi. Jego obecność przyjemnie łechcze ego Sherlocka. Może John nawet trochę go interesuje. Ale z całą pewnością nie obchodzi go John jako osoba. W porządku. John nie chce przyjaciela, nie [i]potrzebuje[/i] przyjaciół. Przyjaciele to praca, a praca jest nudna, a nuda jest zła. Nawet John o tym wie.

Ostatnie, co można powiedzieć o Sherlocku, to to, że jest nudny.

John trochę go za to kocha.

xxx

Najlepsze jest, że o tym nie rozmawiają. Sherlock ma zwyczaj przedstawiania swoich dedukcji widowni, której odebrało mowę, niczym artysta odsłaniający dzieło sztuki. Ale wewnętrzny krajobraz Johna jest już znany im obu. Wnikliwość Sherlocka tym razem nie zaskoczy i nie zachwyci, więc zatrzymuje informacje dla siebie, dając tylko do zrozumienia, że wie, że John wie, że Sherlock wie  _ad infinitum_.

I to świetnie im służy.

\- Byłeś kiedyś na policyjnej zasadzce? - pyta Sherlock, stukając w swój telefon.

\- Jakoś nie było okazji. - John przewraca stronę w książce i wbija wzrok w akapit, którego nie czyta. Siedzenie przez wiele godzin i czekanie na coś, co może, ale nie musi, się zdarzyć nie brzmi szczególnie ekscytująco. Ale gdyby naprawdę o to chodziło, Sherlock by się na to nie pisał.

\- Wiele może pójść źle – potwierdza Sherlock, nie podnosząc wzroku. Jego głos brzmi niemal kusząco. - Przemoc, śmierć... W sumie należałoby zabrać ze sobą broń.

John odpowiada pomrukiem i znów przewraca stronę. Wie, że Sherlock wie, że John jest zainteresowany... cholera, Sherlock pewnie widzi z drugiego końca pokoju, jak John się zarumienił. Co nie oznacza, że doktor nie może od czasu do czasu pograć nieco niedostępnego.

Telefon Sherlocka dzwoni.

\- Tak! - wzdycha Sherlock, odczytując wiadomość. Zrywa się na równe nogi. - Idziesz?

John zaciska wargi, więc detektyw dodaje:

\- Mogą do nas strzelać.

Tak, zdecydowanie kusi.

John wzdycha i wstaje.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, czemu ciągle się na to godzę.

Sherlock prycha.

\- Owszem, wiesz.

Owszem, wie.

xxx

Metrem jadą dokładnie raz, późnym niedzielnym porankiem.

Sherlock ma bilet okresowy. Oczywiście, że ma, w końcu lata w kółko po całym Londynie. Nieustanne korzystanie z taksówek doprowadziłoby go do ruiny. Radośnie wchodzi na jadące w dół schody ruchome. John, który wciąż czasem potrzebuje swojej laski - mimo wysiłku ze strony Sherlocka, by wyadrenalinować jego urojony ból - po prostu się cieszy, że nie są na Camden. Dziś raczej nie zniósłby tamtej klatki schodowej, nie z tym nie-do-końca-skurczem w nodze.

Do następnego pociągu mają kilka minut, więc Sherlock zaczyna obserwować ludzi. Mruczy cicho w lewe ucho Johna, wymieniając wszystkie ich wady, historie osobiste i nawiązane romanse. To odległy, niemal zupełnie obojętny monolog, który nie wymaga od Johna żadnego udziału, jedynie uwagi. John słucha – oczywiście, że słucha – ale traci na chwilę wątek, gdy pociąg wjeżdża na stację.

Nie chodzi o to, że hałas zagłusza głos Sherlocka. Może i tak jest, ale John przestał słuchać go w momencie, gdy usłyszał dźwięczną pieśń szyn. Pociąg wpada na stację i, tak jak zawsze, John nie może powstrzymać myśli, co by się stało, gdyby właśnie teraz zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Tak jak zawsze, jego stopy pozostają przyrośnięte do ziemi, ale gdy zerka w górę, Sherlock patrzy na niego ostro i zamiera.

Potem już zawsze biorą taksówki.

xxx

\- Na lewo!

John nie zatrzymuje się, po prostu skręca w uliczkę po swojej lewej stronie, podczas gdy Sherlock biegnie w tę po prawej. Już od kilku minut ścigają podejrzanego, złodziejaszka, który przez przypadek okazał się mordercą, a adrenalina z każdym krokiem coraz silniej buzuje w ciele Johna. To upajające, prawie tak samo, jak świadomość, że Rosin, złodziej, jest uzbrojony.

Tyle może się zdarzyć, jeśli nie będzie ostrożny. Tyle rzeczy może pójść źle, nawet jeśli będzie.

John wypada zza kolejnego zakrętu i instynkt każe mu się rzucić w bok, niemal jeszcze przed tym, jak dostrzega odbicie światła ulicznych latarni od czarnego polimeru glocka Rosina. Pierwszy strzał jest chybiony, ale John, niesiony pędem, potyka się i druga kula muska jego lewe ramię. Doktor poświęca pół sekundy na podziękowanie niebiosom, że Rosin nie jest pierwszorzędnym snajperem (John nigdy by nie chybił z tej odległości), po czym wyciąga swój pistolet i bezceremonialnie wali nim go po głowie. Mężczyzna pada bez jednego jęku.

John staje nad nim, dyszy i dotyka palcem ramienia. Kula ledwo go drasnęła, kwestia kilku szwów i może blizny, ale kurtka jest do wyrzucenia.

\- Cholera.

Słyszy Sherlocka, zanim jeszcze ten zdąży wypaść zza rogu. Oczy detektywa rozszerzają się odrobinę, gdy widzi Rosina skulonego na ziemi, dziurę w kurtce Johna i krew na johnowych palcach. Wygląda tak, jakby po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że bycie postrzelonym może prowadzić do zranienia.

\- W porządku – mówi John. Jest dziwnie zdenerwowany. - Nic mi nie jest.

\- Oczywiście, że nic ci nie jest – prycha Sherlock. - To tylko draśnięcie.

I tak po prostu, bez żadnego powodu, jaki John może wskazać, zdenerwowanie zmienia się w rozczarowanie. Nie zastanawia się nad tym - rozważanie uczuć może prowadzić do myślenia o powodach, dla których trwa przy Sherlocku, a te lepiej zostawić w świętym spokoju.

Ale rozczarowanie towarzyszy mu jeszcze, gdy tej nocy kładzie się do łóżka. To twarda gula w gardle, która przypomina pocisk - z miedzianym płaszczem albo wydrążeniem w przedniej części.

Tej nocy w ogóle nie śpi.

xxx

W ciągu następnych czterech tygodni John czterokrotnie prawie umiera. Sherlock wysyła go do rur ściekowych i pod filary mostów, każe mu opisywać wnętrza szybów wentylacyjnych i kabelki bomb samochodowych. Prezentuje całkowitą obojętność dla zdrowia i życia Johna. Inny człowiek mógłby zaprotestować.

John nigdy nie był bardziej świadom, że każdy krok może być jego ostatnim; że za każdym razem, gdy zamyka za sobą drzwi do ich mieszkania, istnieje obawa, że już nie wróci. Nawet w Afganistanie zdarzały się długie okresy nudy. Gdy nudzi się Sherlock, coś eksploduje. John nigdy nie czuł się bardziej żywy.

I nigdy nie czuł się bardziej samotny.

xxx

A potem Moriarty owija go taką ilością materiałów wybuchowych, którą można by wysadzić pół ulicy. John ma wycelowane w siebie kilka mrugających laserowych światełek i, nagle, jego przedwczesna śmierć nie jest tylko prawdopodobna. Jest nieuchronna.

John czeka na przypływ ekscytacji – ten, do którego jest przyzwyczajony, który  _zawsze_  czuje – a zamiast niego pojawiają się mdłości tak silne, że niemal zwalają go z nóg. Johnowe poszukiwanie...  _tego_  było zawsze samotną wędrówką, ale teraz Sherlock stoi tuż obok. To niewłaściwe. John nie powinien zabierać ze sobą kogokolwiek, a już na pewno nie Sherlocka, który jest tak desperacko, destrukcyjnie genialny, że powinien przeżyć gwiazdy.

\- Umarli ludzie – mówi Sherlock i John zastanawia się, czy nie powiedział tego właśnie dla niego, z powodu tego, co stwierdził wcześniej.  _Sherlocka to nie obchodzi_.

\- Ludzie już tak mają! - krzyczy Moriarty i tak, tak, to prawda.

John ma szansę przydać się Sherlockowi, po raz pierwszy i ostatni, może wtedy jego bezcelowe życie będzie coś znaczyć. Może wtedy wszystko, nareszcie, będzie dobrze.

\- Sherlock, uciekaj! - wykrzykuje, łapiąc Moriarty'ego od tyłu i nareszcie, wreszcie się pojawia, oto ekscytacja, na którą czekał. W każdej chwili może umrzeć, ale wtedy umrze też Moriarty. John pewnie spędził zbyt dużo czasu z Sherlockiem, ale jeśli musi zabrać kogoś ze sobą, niech to będzie kryminalny geniusz. Istnieją gorsze sposoby, by umrzeć.

I pewnie myślał co najmniej o połowie z nich.

Ale to nie wychodzi. Oczywiście. Nawet w bajce swego własnego życia John Watson nie jest bohaterem.

Wyczerpanie spowodowane emocjami, których dostarczyło mu ostatnie kilka godzin, mogłoby powalić każdego, więc John osuwa się na ziemię, opierając się plecami o jedną z przebieralni, gdy Moriarty znika, a sfrustrowany Sherlock krąży dookoła. Doktor jest na niego zły, chociaż nie do końca wie, dlaczego. Że nie uciekł? Że nie strzelił do Moriarty'ego, gdy miał okazję? Że sam zaaranżował to idiotyczne spotkanie?

\- Ta rzecz, którą zrobiłeś, którą chciałeś zrobić... - mówi Sherlock. Nawet w białym świetle na basenie jego twarz jest zbyt pozbawiona barw – to było... dobre.

John chce zapytać: więc czemu mi na to nie pozwoliłeś? Między chwyceniem Moriarty'ego a czerwoną kropką na czole Sherlocka, detektyw miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by uciec. John wie, że Sherlock się przyzwyczaił do jego obecności, ale zostanie z Johnem zamiast ratowania siebie jest po prostu idiotyczne. Ostatecznie John nie jest nikim szczególnym.

Mówi jakiś żart, o którym zapomina w momencie, gdy wypływa z jego ust. Sherlock odpowiada i obaj wybuchają zmęczonym śmiechem, który jest nie do końca szczery.

A potem Moriarty wraca, wszystko eksploduje i gdy fala uderzeniowa zwala go z nóg, John ma czas pomyśleć dokładnie dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza brzmi: „Chciałem, żeby to się stało na moich warunkach".

Druga brzmi po prostu: „Sherlock."

xxx

Na chwilę odzyskuje świadomość i czuje na sobie tonę gruzu, a na lewej łopatce - ciepłą rękę Sherlocka; słyszy głośny, stabilny oddech detektywa w uszach. Znów mdleje, zanim ma czas się zastanowić, dlaczego się uśmiecha.

xxx

John spędza kilka dni w serialu. Jego prawy obojczyk jest złamany, płuco zmiażdżone, a wstrząs mózgu niemal tak spektakularny, jak reszta obrażeń wewnętrznych. Nie mówiąc już o sińcach. Odwiedza go Sarah – i, dzięki Bogu, dopiero za trzecim razem wspomina mu o randce z tym nowym pielęgniarzem – oraz Mike, Harry, Murray, pani Hudson, nawet Mycroft.

John próbuje nadążyć za rozmową – coś o wyborach? O obowiązkach rodzinnych? - ale w jego polu widzenia kręci się parasol, w prawo i w lewo, w prawo i w lewo. Nie może się przez to skupić. W końcu Mycroft lituje się nad nim i opowiada historię o pierwszych skrzypcach Sherlocka. Najwyraźniej biedny instrument był zabierany absolutnie wszędzie i ostatecznie zakończył żywot, gdy o jeden raz za dużo wpadł do wanny z wodą. To zabawna historia. John chichocze, Mycroft wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie, a całe spotkanie jest tak dziwne, że John nawet nie próbuje zapytać, co przy jego łożu boleści robi Mycroft, podczas gdy młodszy Holmes nie raczył pokazać się ani razu.

Cholerne dupki. Obaj. John naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego się nimi przejmuje.

xxx

Brakuje mu tchu, gdy wchodzi na trzynasty stopień prowadzący do ich mieszkania. Prawe ramię ma na temblaku, głowa przeraźliwie go boli, ale to nic w porównaniu do zmęczenia, które czuje. Nie widział Sherlocka od tygodnia i niespecjalnie się cieszy, że zobaczy go teraz. To co innego, zdawać sobie teoretycznie sprawę, że Sherlock ma go gdzieś, a co innego przekonać się o tym w praktyce. Tyle, że Sherlock naprawdę brzmiał na zmartwionego, gdy dopytywał się, czy Johnowi nic nie jest, ale potem nie pokazał się w szpitalu. Tylko ten wyraz jego twarzy, wtedy, na basenie...

To niejasne, a John nie cierpi niejasności.

Może powinien się wyprowadzić.

Zanim ma szansę zebrać rozbiegane myśli, drzwi do salonu otwierają się i oto Sherlock wystawia głowę, jakby zastanawiając się, co zabiera Johnowi tyle czasu. Po prawej stronie twarzy Sherlocka rozciąga się spore rozcięcie, barwiące jego kość policzkową na fioletowo i przybierające miejscami odcienie zieleni i żółci, ale poza tym detektyw wygląda jak zawsze. Dobrze. Wygląda dobrze.

\- Ach, John. - Otwiera drzwi szerzej i ruchem dłoni zaprasza Johna do środka. - No dobrze.

Tak jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Jakby widzieli się rano przy śniadaniu. John wciąga powietrze, a potem wypuszcza je wolno, gdy wchodzi do salonu. Każe sobie pamiętać, że Sherlock Holmes jest beznadziejny w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Ta myśl nie powstrzymuje go od zazgrzytania zębami, gdy siada na swoim fotelu, bo to dwie różne rzeczy: zerowe umiejętności interpersonalne i ignorowanie współlokatora przez ponad tydzień.

\- Sherlock – zaczyna, nie wiedząc do końca, co powie, ale Sherlock unosi rękę, powstrzymując go i rzuca okiem na jego twarz.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowany – mówi i zamiera. Po chwili jego twarz wygładza się. - Ach. Szpital.

John wzdycha. Przywykł do bycia otwartą książką, ale jeszcze trochę czasu zajmie mu przywyknięcie, że ktoś go czyta i analizuje w ciągu sekundy.

\- Bardzo słusznie – mówi, wbijając w słowa ironiczną szpilę.

Sherlock ją ignoruje.

\- Nie chadzam na wizyty do szpitali – zaznacza. No oczywiście, przecież wszystko kręci się wokół niego. - I chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że zostawię Moriarty'ego policji, prawda?

No cóż. Jest to w jakimś stopniu słuszne.

\- Złapałeś go? - pyta John. Jest przekonany, że zna odpowiedź z worków pod oczami Sherlocka, z ziemistego odcienia jego skóry, ale ostatecznie często się myli.

\- Jeszcze nie. - Sherlock macha ręką, jakby to nie miało znaczenia. Jakby myśl, że Moriarty uciekł, wcale nie doprowadzała go do szału. - Wróci.

\- I przywita się, wysadzając w powietrze pół Londynu – mruczy John. - Albo mnie.

Sherlock gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

\- A propos. - Milczy przez chwilę i John spodziewa się niezręcznego momentu pod hasłem „Dzięki, że prawie umarłeś". To, co otrzymuje zamiast tego, zapiera mu dech w piersiach.

\- Ta rzecz. To, co prawie zrobiłeś. - Sherlock wbija w niego wzrok. Blade oczy w jeszcze bledszej twarzy, rozcięcie na policzku. - Nie możesz tego znów zrobić.

John mruga ze zdumieniem.

\- Dlaczego? - udaje mu się wykrztusić. Jego gardło jest tak suche, że jego głos przypomina papier ścierny **.**

\- To mnie dekoncentruje. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na dekoncentrację, John. - Sherlock wciąż na niego patrzy i John zaczyna dochodzić do wniosku, że coś ważnego z tej rozmowy mu umyka. Po twarzy Sherlocka przemyka frustracja. - Boże, zwyczajni ludzie i wasze malutkie...  _Chcę powiedzieć_ , że moja cierpliwość dla twoich instynktów autodestrukcyjnych się wyczerpała – wybucha.

John czuje, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Nie rozmawiają o tym.  _Nigdy_  o tym nie rozmawiają.

\- Nie wiem, o czym... - zaczyna słabo, ale Sherlock mu przerywa.

\- Och, przestań. Szukałeś sposobów na samobójstwo od czasu, gdy byłeś na tyle duży, że wypuszczali cię z domu bez nadzoru. - Przechyla głowę. - To interesujące. Nie mogę znaleźć powodu. W twojej rodzinie nie było żadnych tragicznych śmierci, nic, co by tłumaczyło... - Urywa. - W każdym razie, to musi się skończyć. Żadnego rzucania się w ramiona śmierci, żadnego... - robi słaby gest ręką – mówienia mi, bym uciekał, podczas gdy ty... Koniec.

W którymś momencie tej rozmowy Johnowi opadła szczęka. Zamyka usta i przełyka ślinę.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta słabo.

\- Nie pozwalam ci – mówi Sherlock, jakby to nie podlegało dyskusji, jakby... jakby to było wystarczającym powodem. John, pozbawiony mowy, obserwuje, jak Sherlock przeciąga ręką po włosach i zmienia swoje loki w dziką plątaninę. - Nie możesz... Ja nie... - wzdycha. - Jesteś moim asystentem. Straciłem na ciebie zbyt dużo czasu, żebyś teraz rzucał się pod pierwszy lepszy autobus.

\- Wcale nie o to ci chodzi – mówi John, a jego serce wali tak mocno, że ma pewność, iż mózg mu eksploduje od rezonansu. - Prawda?

\- Nie – Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko. - Ale na razie to nam wystarczy.

John kiwa głową, bo nie ma pojęcia, co poza tym może zrobić.

\- Dobrze – mówi. - Niech tak będzie.

**Żółte**

Cztery miesiące po tym, jak Sherlock niemal złapał Jima Moriarty'ego – a słówko „niemal" nigdy go tak nie dręczyło – na jego stronie internetowej pojawia się anonimowy komentarz. O ile można nazwać anonimowym wpis, którego autorstwo jest tak oczywiste.

„Cudownie było cię poznać. Uwielbiam twojego zwierzaczka. Chyba sam sobie jakiegoś przygarnę. xoxo"

Gdyby Sherlock miał w zwyczaju przewracać oczami, nie znalazłby na to lepszego momentu niż ten. Moriarty zdecydowanie za bardzo lubi bezsensowne pogawędki, a teraz jeszcze jakimś cudem doszedł do wniosku, że jest zabawny.

Nie jest.

„Jeśli chciałeś mnie przestraszyć, to musisz spróbować ponownie. SH"

Nie mija minuta, gdy otrzymuje odpowiedź. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy popołudnie Moriarty'ego jest tak nudne, jak jego własne.

„Tylko zacieśniam więzi. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. xoxo"

Sherlock opiera się o krzesło i wbija wzrok w monitor, łącząc palce na wysokości ust.

„Do zobaczenia wkrótce."

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – mówi z uśmiechem.

xxx

Następnego dnia John wraca do domu później niż zwykle. To jeszcze nie jest dziwne (jak na introwertyka, John ma wyjątkowe szczęście do wpadania na starych znajomych), ale ledwo widoczny siniak powstający na prawej stronie jego szczęki - już tak. O osiem milimetrów za daleko w lewo, by znokautować – ktokolwiek go uderzył był niezły, ale niewystarczająco. Z kolei otarte kłykcie Johna i jego zadowolony wyraz twarzy dobitnie uświadamiają, kto wygrał tę walkę. I to też nie jest dziwne. John może i był w wojsku  _lekarzem_ , ale jednak co żołnierz, to żołnierz.

\- Jakiś problem? - pyta mimo wszystko Sherlock. John ma tendencje do wpadania we wściekłość, kiedy odnosi wrażenie, że się go ignoruje. To irytujące, ale Sherlock nauczył się już, że kroki prewencyjne wymagają mniej wysiłku niż próby ugłaskania obrażonego Johna.

\- Próbowano mnie porwać – mówi John spokojnie. - Wiesz, że Moriarty wrócił?

Sherlock musi się uśmiechnąć.

\- Zostawił mi komentarz na stronie.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. - Głos Johna jest spokojny. Niebezpieczeństwo nie było prawdziwe. Jeszcze nie teraz, nie na samym początku gry.

\- Proszę cię. Doskonale umiesz się obronić. - Teraz, gdy John nie skupia się na tym idiotycznym pragnieniu śmierci – oczywiście dzięki rozkazom, ale rozwiązanie nie musi być eleganckie, żeby było efektywne – wreszcie może zrobić użytek ze swego wojskowego treningu. Różnica jest... warta odnotowania.

\- Nie o to chodzi – mówi John, a Sherlock powstrzymuje się od stwierdzenia, że przeciwnie, dokładnie o to chodzi.

\- A więc spotkałeś naszego drogiego Jima? - pyta zamiast tego.

\- Nie. - John siada na swoim ukochanym fotelu. - Ale próbowali dokładnie w ten sam sposób co ostatnio. - Wbija wzrok w swoje kłykcie i zamiera. - Jakbym mógł się nabrać dwukrotnie na to samo.

\- Racja – zgadza się Sherlock. Przez chwilę obserwuje Johna i zauważa z rozbawieniem jego zadowolony uśmieszek. John doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z własnych możliwości, ale z przyjemnością przyjmuje komplementy. Pod tym względem są do siebie podobni. Sherlock przechyla głowę. - Obiad?

John zerka na niego.

\- Coś bym przekąsił.

\- Coś francuskiego?

John patrzy bez słowa. Sherlock wzdycha.

\- A więc włoskiego – proponuje.

Wargi Johna drgają.

\- Będzie świeczka na stole?

\- Bez wątpienia.

\- W porządku.

Oczywiście, że w porządku. W świecie Johna Watsona wszystko jest w porządku. Czasem Sherlock zastanawia się jakie to uczucie – nieustannie negować samego siebie.

Ale nie dzisiaj. Dziś Moriarty wrócił i pierwszy raz rzucił kostką.

Gra się rozpoczęła.

xxx

Cel Moriarty'ego jest raczej oczywisty. Przecież dość melodramatycznie obiecał, że wypali Sherlockowi serce i słusznie zaobserwował, że te momenty, gdy Sherlock próbuje być ludzki, mają jedną, bardzo konkretną, przyczynę.

Sherlock niemal żałuje Johna. Granie roli środka, przez który Moriarty próbuje dotrzeć do Sherlocka, nie może być komfortowe. Z drugiej strony, to, że interesuje się nim ktoś niezaprzeczalnie genialny, naprawdę powinno połechtać jego ego.

Ego Sherlocka z pewnością czuje się połechtane.

xxx

\- Tak naprawdę nic ci nie groziło – mówi tydzień później Sherlock Johnowi.

\- No patrz, prawie się nabrałem – warczy zdenerwowany i rozczochrany John. Na jego ubraniach i pod paznokciami jest mnóstwo krwi. - Zwłaszcza gdy bomba wybuchła pięć rzędów ode mnie.

W wybuchu bomby w metrze na Charing Cross zginęło dziś siedemnastu ludzi. Siedemnastu ludzi, których John nie mógł ocalić, chociaż Sherlock wie, że próbował. Do ich salonu wiedzie siedemnaście stopni. To celowe? Może. Raczej nie.

\- Gdyby chciał cię skrzywdzić – zauważa Sherlock – byłbyś teraz w o wiele gorszej formie.

John, rzecz jasna, nie wyszedł z wybuchu bez szwanku. Jego lewy nadgarstek jest zwichnięty, stracił lewy kieł, a jego ciało z pewnością już zaczynają pokrywać niezliczone siniaki. Ale to źle zaplanowane przedstawienie było tylko kolejną uwerturą, kolejnym testem, który miał wymóc na Sherlocku jakąś reakcję. Nie obchodzą go bezimienne trupy, a John ma się całkiem nieźle. Dlaczego miałby reagować?

\- Zginęli ludzie – zaczyna John, ale Sherlock przerywa mu w pół słowa.

\- Bądź łaskaw zauważyć, że nie jesteś jednym z nich.- Obojętny gest dłonią. - Moriarty po prostu próbuje sprawdzić, co zrobię.

John zaciska wargi. Sherlock zauważa, że zaciska też dłonie w pięści. Jak to jest, być tak uczuciowym?

\- A co zrobisz, Sherlock?

To wyzwanie. Sherlock nie zamierza go podjąć.

\- Nic.

\- Nic – powtarza John beznamiętnie – Nie zrobisz nic.

\- Dokładnie to powiedziałem. - Głos Sherlocka robi się gwałtowniejszy. Nie znosi, gdy ktoś udaje tępego. John zaczyna grać mu na nerwach.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu...

\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Nie dał mi żadnych wskazówek, żadnych... śladów. Mam latać po Londynie jak obłąkany? Tego ode mnie chcesz, John? - Sherlock prycha, widząc upór na twarzy Johna. - Gra się jeszcze nie rozpoczęła. To tylko... otwarcie. On rozstawia pionki na...

John podnosi dłoń. To lewa dłoń, na bladym nadgarstku widnieje biały bandaż. I trzęsie się tak bardzo, że dalsza część wypowiedzi utyka Sherlockowi w gardle. To nie nerwy. To złość. _Wściekłość_.

\- To nie jest gra, Sherlock – mówi. Sherlock nigdy nie słyszał, by mówił takim głosem. - I jeśli ty tego nie skończysz, ja to zrobię.

\- No naprawdę... - prycha Sherlock, a jego głos ocieka drwiną. Patrzy, jak John łapie kurtkę, tę której nigdy zamienił na inną. Tę z dziurą, którą pani Hudson zaszyła z większą czułością niż wprawą. - A jak dokładnie planujesz...

Drzwi za Johnem zatrzaskują się tak mocno, że aż odskakują od futryn. Doktor zbiega po schodach szybciej, niż Sherlock decyduje się, co ma powiedzieć. Ale to bez znaczenia. John wróci.

Zawsze wraca.

xxx

Gdyby Sherlock wchodził w związki (czego nie robi, ludzkie emocje są zbyt chaotyczne i niespójne, by się im poddawać), John, po już nie tak długim treningu, mógłby być odpowiednim partnerem. Oczywiście, musiałby się nauczyć, że umysł jest seksualnie dużo ciekawszy niż ciało, a jego oczekiwania w stosunku do Sherlocka musiałyby przestać być tak wywindowane. Sherlock nie jest bohaterem i nie pragnie nim być. Jest genialny, często znudzony, a przestępcy są interesujący. Nie mieszczą się w społecznych ramach. Podobnie jak on sam.

Gdyby John po prostu zaakceptował, że Sherlock jest tylko wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą, sherlockowe... przywiązanie do niego przestałoby wydawać się zboczeniem. Byłoby logiczniejsze.

Mniej niewytłumaczalne.

Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego zależy mu, by dorównać wysokiemu – acz realistycznemu – mniemaniu, jakie ma o nim John. Ten związek z człowiekiem, który w gruncie rzeczy naprawdę jest tak nudny i zwyczajny jak wszyscy inni, niepokoi go. Niepokoi, zdumiewa i fascynuje. Oto żywa, oddychająca istota, która należy do Sherlocka tak jak nikt i nic innego wcześniej. Skrzypce nie przyszły do niego z własnej woli. John to zrobił i wciąż i wciąż z nim zostaje. To jedna z jego nietypowych cech. Sherlock bardzo ją ceni, choć niechętnie się do tego przyznaje.

Więc może właśnie dlatego, gdy Moriarty wykonuje swój ruch, Sherlock reaguje bardziej zaborczo niż którykolwiek z nich mógł przypuszczać.

xxx

John nie wraca wieczorem ani też następnego ranka. To nic nadzwyczajnego – John często nocuje u przyjaciół, gdy cierpliwość do Sherlocka mu się kończy. Nie u Sary, która ma nowego chłopaka, ale zawsze mógł pójść do Mike'a, no i jest jeszcze ten cały Murray, którego Sherlock jak dotąd nie poznał. Ma niemal całkowitą pewność, że to dlatego, iż John chce ukryć przed nim fakt, że jest biseksualny, jakby to nie wynikało z tysiąca innych poszlak. Więc nieobecność Johna nie powinna go martwić. Ale martwi.

Świadomość, że to zmartwienie jest pozbawione podstaw, tylko bardziej go irytuje.

John nie wraca też do południa, co jest zrozumiałe. Do drugiej ma zmianę w klinice. Poza tym Sherlock ma ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż zajmowanie się miejscem pobytu Johna Watsona. Na przykład aktualizuje stronę, układa dokumenty dotyczące spraw i pracuje nad reagentem, który będzie natychmiast rozpoznawał grupę krwi i oszczędzi nieznośnego oczekiwania na niepewne wyniki z laboratorium.

Aż do czwartej jest więc zajęty. A Johna wciąż nie ma.

Sherlock wzdycha. Ma świadomość, że od czasu do czasu trudno jest z nim wytrzymać, ale naprawdę, John nie jest o wiele lepszy. Sherlock mógłby to przeczekać, ale ta nieznośna część jego mózgu podpowiada, że John często działa impulsywnie, zwłaszcza gdy sądzi, że kogoś chroni. Martwy taksiarz i atak na Moriarty'ego mówiły same za siebie. John nie zabrał ze sobą pistoletu, ale może Sherlock powinien się upewnić, że doktor nie robi czegoś nierozsądnego.

Wysyła SMS-a.

„Nie ma mleka. Kiedy wracasz? SH"

Mija piętnaście minut. Sherlock stuka palcami w stół i wbija wzrok w telefon. Jest wciąż ciemny i cichy, i ewidentnie się z niego nabija.

„John, jeśli jesteś w stanie odpowiedzieć, zrób to, zanim każę Lestrade'owi cię namierzyć. SH"

Nic. Oczywiście, mogła mu paść bateria... ale jednak nie, John zawsze uważa, by mieć naładowany telefon. I na pewno nigdzie go nie zostawił. Więc albo ignoruje Sherlocka, albo...

\- Albo nic – warczy Sherlock na czaszkę siedzącą na kominku. - Gra się jeszcze nie rozpoczęła. - Zaciska szczęki, wyławia z kieszeni telefon i wystukuje kolejną wiadomość.

„Proszę. SH"

No. To powinno zadziałać. John kilkakrotnie udowodnił, że jest wrażliwy na to, co uważa za sherlockowe momenty słabości. Wykorzystywanie tego można uznać za manipulację, ale przynajmniej jest skuteczne.

Więc dlaczego tym razem nie jest?

Sherlock się waha. Musi istnieć idealnie logiczne wyjaśnienie tego, dlaczego John nie odpowiada. Nie było go od wczoraj w domu, nie wziął ze sobą ładowarki. Padł mu telefon. I można to łatwo sprawdzić.

Sygnał brzmi obco w uszach Sherlocka. Nie lubi dzwonić. Dźwięki w tle go rozpraszają, tak jak trzaski na linii. Łatwo przegapić kłamstwo, gdy ma się do dyspozycji tylko głos podejrzanego. Telefon Johna dzwoni pięć razy, a potem chłodny kobiecy głos informuje Sherlocka, że może zostawić wiadomość.

Pięć sygnałów. Telefon działa. Johna nie ma.

\- To nie Moriarty – tłumaczy czaszce Sherlock. - Działałby przedwcześnie. - Czaszka uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, jak zawsze poddając jego opinię w wątpliwość. - Tym razem niczego nie przegapiłem – nalega Sherlock. - Porwanie Johna na tym etapie gry nie miałoby żadnego sensu.

Czaszka odpowiada mu spojrzeniem pustych oczodołów. Trochę jak John, myśli Sherlock. A może to raczej John jest trochę jak czaszka: stabilny, lojalny, niezmienny. No, John się czasem zmienia, ale...

Sherlock zamiera.  _Zmienny_.

Moriarty zmienił reguły gry.

Chwyta laptopa i wchodzi na swoją stronę. Godzinę temu ktoś zamieścił nową wiadomość na jego forum.

„Znalazłem przybłędę i zabrałem ją do domu. Nie zgubiłeś swojego psiulka? xoxo"

Sherlock wpatruje się w tekst, a jego palce drgają, gdy czyta te słowa ciągle od nowa, nie chcąc im uwierzyć. Moriarty mówi o kimś innym. Zgarnął z ulicy jakiegoś biednego człowieka i teraz zmienia go we własną zabawkę, bez wątpienia wykorzystując do tego narkotyki i ból. Kolejna wiadomość potwierdza przynajmniej część przypuszczeń.

„Mam zamiar zacząć mój własny projekt MKULTRA. Ale skąd wezmę lekarza do asysty? A nie, czekaj... Mam pomysł. xoxo"

\- Cholera! - Sherlock nie zrzuca laptopa ze stołu, ale niewiele brakuje. Moriarty ma Johna. Moriarty... położył swoje łapska... na Johnie...  _kolejny raz_.

\- Chcesz pograć? - pyta Sherlock ekran monitora. Usta rozciągają mu się w uśmiechu, który bardzo mu nie pasuje. - No to gramy.

xxx

Telefon Johna jest wystarczająco nowoczesny, by mieć GPS-a. Wyśledzenie go nie jest więc trudne. Sherlock ma do dyspozycji z tuzin stron internetowych, służących tylko i wyłącznie temu celowi. Odszukuje telefon na Dorset Square, do połowy zakopany pod jedną z tych idiotycznie niedopasowanych ławek parkowych. Ślady po wyschniętej rosie wskazują, że leży tu od zeszłej nocy.

Johna nigdzie nie ma.

Sherlock podnosi telefon i wchodzi w menu. Trzy nieotwarte SMS-y i nieodebrane połączenie pochodzą od niego. Czwarta nieotwarta wiadomość została wysłana z bramki SMS-owej dwadzieścia minut temu.

„Czyżby komuś odpięła się obroża? Chodź pobawić się ze mną. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. xoxo"

Sherlock rozgląda się, szukając wskazówki, kogoś, kto by go obserwował, [i]czegokolwiek[/i]. Ale nie ma nic, tylko nudni ludzie ze swoimi nudnymi życiami, którzy drepcą bezmyślnie, bez celu.

John zniknął i nikogo to nie obchodzi.

xxx

Obchodzi Sherlocka. To nieznane i niepokojące uczucie. Potrzebuje czegoś, co by go sprowadziło na ziemię. Kogoś. Johna.

Naprawdę jest zgubiony bez swojego blogera.

xxx

Sherlock wie, że od czasu do czasu zdarza mu się coś przegapić, ale pod presją zawsze pracował bardzo sprawnie. Tymczasem aż pięć minut zajmuje mu zrozumienie – wciska dłonie w oczy i nakazuje sobie myśleć,  _myśleć_  – że już wcześniej grał w tę grę. I odniósł sukces. Stąd już tylko mały kroczek do przypomnienia sobie, w jaki sposób Moriarty go w nią wciągnął.

Różowy telefon leży w kuchennej szufladzie, tam, gdzie włożył go Sherlock po podwędzeniu Lestrade'owi. Tak jak oczekiwał, znajduje się na nim nowe zdjęcie. Niebieskie niebo, skraje dwóch dachów i pół okna. Nie ma wiadomości, ale Sherlock jej nie potrzebuje. Gdzie by Moriarty nie przetrzymywał Johna –  _gdzie by go nie torturował_ , wtrąca się ta nieznośna część mózgu; Sherlock każe jej się zamknąć – to jest ten widok. Wyzwanie.  _Chodź pobawić się ze mną_.

Tym razem nie ma limitu czasowego, nikt nie ustawia wymyślnych scen, nikt nie podsłuchuje. Nikt nie powstrzyma Sherlocka przed oszustwem.

Drukuje kopie zdjęcia, dopóki nie kończy mu się tusz i podrzuca stos fotografii do najbliższego schroniska dla bezdomnych. Może nie jest to najelegantsze z rozwiązań, ale za to najszybsze. Sherlockowi dość zależy na czasie.

Następną godzinę spędza leżąc na kanapie w całkowitym spokoju i nie martwiąc się. Jest tak spokojny i niezmartwiony, że zaczyna boleć go głowa. Chociaż może to od zaciskania szczęk. Napiłby się herbaty, ale nie ma nikogo, kto by ją zrobił. Użyłby laptopa, ale ten znajduje się na drugim końcu pokoju, a nikt mu go nie poda.

Ktoś mógłby go zmusić, by obejrzał film. John przyniósł cały stos DVD, by go dręczyć.

Sherlock zgrzyta zębami i wymazuje wszystkie myśli o Johnie. Jest spokojny i nie martwi się. Poza tym Moriarty nie zabije Johna bez widowni. To byłoby zbyt nudne.

Sherlock nie patrzy na czaszkę, więc nikt nie może zauważyć, że zasady znów mogą się zmienić.

Godzinę i trzy minuty po tym, jak Sherlock podrzucił zdjęcia, ktoś puka do drzwi. Na progu chwieje się mężczyzna w okolicach czterdziestki, ze szpakowatą brodą. Cuchnie alkoholem. Macha skarbonką na datki. Sherlock wrzuca monetę i zabiera złożony na pół kawałek papieru. Bezdomny oddala się, a Sherlock uśmiecha się do adresu, który trzyma w dłoni. Smithfields. Targ mięsny. Dwie minuty od Barts, od szpitala, w którym poznał Johna. Naprzeciwko Barts, kościoła, w którym zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu kręcono przedramatyzowane filmidło, opowiadające o detektywie i jego zaufanym towarzyszu. Przypadek? Może. Ale Sherlock w to wątpi.

\- Moja kolej – mówi i idzie po pistolet Johna.

Targi mięsne są bardzo tłoczne. I wystarczająco hałaśliwe, by stłumić wystrzał.

xxx

Sherlock nigdy nie wierzył w zemstę. Sama idea wydaje się zbyt emocjonalna, a do tego zależna od osobistego rozróżniania dobra i zła, a nie od głęboko przemyślanego systemu prawnego. Jest często nieskuteczna, a w związku z tym niewiarygodna.

Jeśli Moriarty w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdził Johna, Sherlock złamie każdą kość w jego ciele i dopiero wtedy go zabije.

To nie jest zemsta. To jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie.

xxx

Kryjówka Moriarty'ego znajduje się na Lindsey Street, naprzeciwko West Market. Wytrychy Sherlocka z łatwością radzą sobie z bocznym wejściem. Budynek zbudowano z iście wiktoriańskim rozmachem. Odnalezienie Johna zajmie trochę czasu.

Sherlock ma całkowitą świadomość, że wkracza prosto w paszczę lwa. Ale Moriarty go nie zabije. Jeszcze nie. Znowu: to byłoby nudne.

Pierwszy problem to cały system czujników ruchu. Sherlock dostrzega je, bo się ich spodziewał. Łatwo wykalkulować miejsca, których nie widzą, i przemknąć przez korytarz niezauważonym. Oczywiście, na drugim końcu już ktoś na niego czeka. Mało oryginalne.

Sherlock podkrada się do zakrętu. Czujniki ruchu skończyły się kilka kroków wcześniej. Ma więc pole do manewru, o ile będzie go potrzebował. Jego palce zaciskają się na pistolecie, który trzyma w dłoni. Bierze głęboki oddech, robi krok do przodu...

I nagle ląduje na podłodze, z nosa leje mu się krew, ktoś wciska mu kolano w kartkę piersiową i przyciska lufę pistoletu do gardła. Jego własna broń znalazła się poza zasięgiem.

\- Sherlock!

Mruga, widząc zaskoczoną twarz Johna. Jego umysł – oczywiście – stał się zupełnie pusty. Otwiera usta, znów je zamyka. Z czystego przyzwyczajenia przemyka wzrokiem po twarzy i ciele Johna, kataloguje, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy. John wygląda na zmęczonego, jest posiniaczony, chociaż to może nadal wynikać z wypadku w metrze i braku snu. Ma na sobie to samo ubranie, co wczoraj, ale nie jest ono brudne albo zniszczone. Tylko ta wiadomość w telefonie... Ach. Ona nie była dla Sherlocka. Była dla Johna. Moriarty nigdy go nie porwał.

Ulga jest wszechogarniająca i sprawia, że Sherlock do reszty traci oddech.

John wbija w niego zdumiony wzrok. Ewidentnie zapomniał o pistolecie w dłoni.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - pyta w szoku. - Odbiło ci? To miejsce robi się od zbirów.

Jakimś cudem prawda po prostu wymyka mu się z ust.

\- Myślałem, że cię dorwał.

Głos Sherlocka jest miększy, niż się spodziewał – nadal brak mu tchu – a reakcja Johna... warta odnotowania. Mężczyzna przez chwilę zdaje się nie wiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale po chwili na jego twarzy odbija się zrozumienie i otwiera usta, pewnie, by poprosić o doprecyzowanie. Sherlock wbija wzrok w twarz Johna, której wyraz przypomina ten sprzed kilku miesięcy, gdy Sherlock kazał mu przestać szukać sposobów, żeby się zabić. To wyraz zdumienia, zaskoczenia zmieszanego z odrobiną niedowierzania.

\- Zejdziesz ze mnie? - pyta łagodnie Sherlock.

John mruga.

\- Och, wybacz, jasne – mówi, zabierając pistolet i wreszcie przestając naciskać na klatkę piersiową detektywa. Wstaje i wsuwa broń za pasek od spodni na plecach. - Przepraszam.

Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego półgębkiem, bierze swój pistolet i wstaje. Czuje się... lekko. A nie brał żadnych narkotyków, więc to dość niespodziewane. Kiwa głową w stronę drzwi, które najprawdopodobniej prowadzą w głąb budynku.

\- Idziemy?

Kąciki ust Johna drgają.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiada.

I idą. Sherlock biegnie przed siebie, a John zabezpiecza tyły. Tak jak zawsze.

Tak jak powinno być.

xxx

Mają masę czasu, by porównać swoje historie, kiedy przemierzają coraz bardziej idiotyczną – serio? automat do gumy do żucia wypełniony trującym gazem? - pułapkę Moriarty'ego. Oczywiście, Sherlock trafił na mięsny targ dzięki szpiegowskiej sieci, która analizowała fotografię wysłaną przez Moriarty'ego na różowy telefon. Ale musi przyznać, że obecność Johna wprawiła go w osłupienie. Ostatecznie wychodził z (błędnego) założenia, że Moriarty go porwał.

\- Poszedłem do Mycrofta – przyznaje obojętnie John, kiedy przechodzą przez pokój, w którym nie znajduje się nic poza martwą papużką falistą. Naprawdę wydaje się zaskoczony, gdy Sherlock zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i piorunuje go wzrokiem. - No co?

\- Do  _Mycrofta_ , John? - Sam pomysł poproszenia Mycrofta o pomoc w  _jakiejkolwiek_  sytuacji jest niewłaściwy w każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Tak, do Mycrofta. - Tym razem to John piorunuje wzrokiem Sherlocka. - Słuchaj, Moriaty musiał mnie obserwować, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie podłożyć bombę. A nikt mnie nie śledził, byłem uważny. Co pozostawia tylko jedno rozwiązanie: kamery. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Uznałem, że Mycroft by wiedział, gdyby ktokolwiek poza nim majstrował przy ulicznym monitoringu. Ostatecznie to jego zabawka.

\- Ale nie wiedział – zauważa triumfalnie Sherlock. Gdyby Mycroft miał choćby cień podejrzenia, dostęp Moriarty'ego zostałby odcięty szybciej niż trwa wypowiedzenie słowa „wybuch".

\- Ale się dowiedział – odpala John. - I znalazł dla mnie połączenie.

Sherlock prawie się uśmiecha. John zawsze był gotów wykorzystywać wszystko, co mogło się przydać. Ta umiejętność tłumaczy też zagadkę telefonu w parku. Teraz John ewidentnie jest zirytowany, że musi się tłumaczyć, a Sherlock lubi go irytować, więc mówi:

\- Kazał ci też wyrzucić telefon twojej siostry?

\- Miał GPS-a – odpowiada John tonem, który zdradza kompletne wyczerpanie. - Pamiętasz różową damę? Nie chciałem, żeby Moriarty mnie namierzył, więc się go pozbyłem.

\- I poszedłeś do Mycrofta.

\- Dokładnie. - John zaciska palce na nasadzie nosa, jakby chciał odpędzić ból głowy. - Naprawdę musimy o tym rozmawiać w tej chwili?

Sherlock otwiera usta, by przypomnieć, że, jak głosi popularne powiedzenie, „carpe diem".

I, oczywiście, dokładnie w tej chwili papużka eksploduje.

xxx

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę – mówi Moriarty, wpadając do pomieszczenia z prędkością naćpanego szczeniaka. - A więc lepsza martwa papużka w garści niż gołąb na dachu. - Wydaje się zadowolony z dowcipu. Gdzieś obok Sherlocka jęczy John.

Obaj są przywiązani do drewnianych krzeseł ogrodowych. Po sherlockowej lewej stronie siedzi nieprzytomny trzeci mężczyzna, zapewne przyszłe „zwierzątko" Moriarty'ego. Eksplozja nie była wystarczająco silna, by kogokolwiek zranić, ale wprowadziła zamęt, który pozwolił ludziom Moriarty'ego ich zaskoczyć. Sherlock wciąż jest z tego powodu nieco zirytowany.

\- Nie zapytasz mnie, czego chcę? - Moriaty kiwa się lekko do przodu i do tyłu. Ręce ma założone na plecach. Po pokoju rozstawionych jest pięciu mężczyzn z bronią. Moriarty ich ignoruje.

\- Chaosu, destrukcji... - rzuca od niechcenia Sherlock. - Kogo obchodzą detale?

Moriarty szczerzy zęby.

\- Ciebie.

No cóż, to prawda, ale tylko wtedy, gdy są interesujące. Nudne detale nie mają w sobie nic pociągającego. Podobnie jak scenariusze, które zakładają, że Johna trzeba skrzywdzić, by stał się istotny. John otrzymał rozkaz, żeby nie umierać, ale Sherlock jakoś nie sądzi, żeby Moriarty się tym przejął.

To i tak nieważne. Sherlock mógł pośpiesznie ruszyć Johnowi na pomoc (niepotrzebnie, jak się okazało), co nie znaczy, że przybył nieprzygotowany. Moriarty zdaje się nie rozumieć, że chociaż Sherlock nie cierpi, gdy go ktoś spowalnia, nie pracuje sam. Ma Johna, swojego asystenta. Ma Scotland Yard i sieć bezdomnych; ma grafficiarzy, lombardzistów i złodziei; ma służby cywilne, księgowych i hakerów. Moriarty może nie być tego świadom, ale gdyby Sherlock chciał, byłby w stanie udaremnić sześćdziesiąt jeden procent jego działań na całym globie, po prostu nie wysyłając w ciągu pół godziny SMS-a na zastrzeżony numer. Gdy dojdzie do negocjacji, będzie to niemal tak cenne jak John.

\- Czego chcesz? - pyta John nagle. Moriarty drga. Jest dużo gorszy w ukrywaniu zdumienia od Sherlocka. - Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie.

Na twarzy Moriarty'ego na ułamek sekundy pojawia się irytacja, ale ani na chwilę nie odrywa oczu od Sherlocka. I nie przestaje się uśmiechać.

\- To teraz pozwalasz swojemu zwierzaczkowi wypowiadać się w swoim imieniu? Bardzo nowocześnie z twojej strony.

\- Planuję też przejść na wegetarianizm – mówi Sherlock. Chciałby móc zająć czymś dłonie, żeby przestały się pocić.  _John, co ty robisz?_

\- Dobrze, świetnie. Bardzo zdrowo. - Uśmiech Moriarty'ego zmienia się w coś znacznie mniej przyjemnego. - Dlaczego to, czego chcę, nie ma znaczenia,  _doktorze_  Watsonie?

To nie John udziela odpowiedzi.

\- Bo raczej nie sądzę, by twoje plany obejmowały długi pobyt w więzieniu – stwierdza przyjaźnie Mycroft, a do pokoju w tym samym momencie wpada tuzin zamaskowanych ludzi z karabinami maszynowymi. Podwładni Moriarty'ego rzucają broń i unoszą ręce. Na twarzy Moriarty'ego pojawia się pełne niesmaku zaskoczenie. Sherlock przypuszcza, że jego własna wygląda podobnie. Zaciska wargi, zanim ma szansę zrobić coś tak głupiego, jak zapytanie brata, co ten tu robi. Odpowiedź jest przecież oczywista – John i Mycroft musieli to zaplanować. Co lepiej mogło odwrócić uwagę Moriarty'ego niż John wślizgujący się do jego kryjówki? Obecność Sherlocka pewnie potraktował jako bonus.

Prawie, prawie ma ochotę pogratulować Johnowi tej zagrywki, ale przecież nie został w niej uwzględniony, a Mycroft zniszczył całą grę. Sherlock nie jest w bardzo wielkodusznym nastroju.

\- Oczywiście, nic nie odbędzie się oficjalnie – dodaje Mycroft. - Obawiam się, że po prostu... znikniesz.

Uśmiecha się blado, jak to on. Ten uśmiech zawsze doprowadza Sherlocka do szału. Zdaje się, że na Moriartym wywiera podobne wrażenie.

\- Oszustwo! - skrzeczy, odwracając się od Mycrofta do Sherlocka. - Oszukałeś!

\- Tak właściwie, to ja oszukałem – stwierdza John z dziką satysfakcją. - Wiesz, jak to jest ze zwierzątkami. Nigdy nie trzymają się zasad.

Moriarty wyje, ale zanim ma szansę zrobić coś drastycznego, jeden z ludzi Mycrofta zakuwa go w kajdanki i wypycha przez drzwi. Jego protesty cichną w korytarzu, a Mycroft kręci parasolką i nie przestaje się uśmiechać.

\- Skuteczny jak zawsze – mówi Sherlock. To nie jest komplement, a Mycroft świetnie o tym wie.

\- Ależ nie dziękuj – odpowiada i kiwa głową na dwóch swoich ludzi, którzy opuszczają broń i podchodzą do krzeseł.

\- Nie zamierzałem – Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak dzieciak, ale Mycroft zawsze wyzwala w nim to, co najgorsze. Poza tym Moriarty miał rację – to było oszustwo. Podwładni Mycrofta rozwiązują Johna i Sherlocka, po czym ostrożnie wynoszą niedoszłe zwierzątko Moriaty'ego.

\- Zaiste. - Mycroft kiwa głową i odwraca się do Johna. - John, mam nadzieję, że nasza akcja cię nie zawiodła?

\- Skąd – John pociera nadgarstki, zerka na Sherlocka i odchrząkuje. - Dziękuję.

\- To ja dziękuję. Dobrze jest się czasem rozerwać. - Mycroft puszcza oko –  _puszcza oko_  – i odwraca się w stronę wyjścia. - Ale nie powtarzajmy tego w najbliższej przyszłości. Przypuszczam, że szybko stałoby się nużące.

\- Jasne – mówi John. Mycroft kiwa ręką przez ramię i wychodzi.

Sherlock odwraca się do Johna.

\- Serio, John?  _Mycroft?_  – To było po prostu oburzające.

John prycha, po czym zaczyna chichotać. Sherlock obserwuje go przez chwilę, a jego własne usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. Czuje dziwne ciepło wypełniające jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Ale – mówi John ze śmiechem – widziałeś minę Moriarty'ego, nie?

Sherlock też musi się roześmiać, ponieważ – niech będzie – to było dość zabawne. Śmieją tak dłuższą chwilę, chichocząc jak uczniaki, po czym John łapie oddech i chwyta Sherlocka za ramię.

I idą do domu.

xxx

**Zielone**

Przywyknięcie do radości z bycia żywym zajmuje Johnowi kilka tygodni. Nie, żeby nie lubił tego uczucia. Lubi je i to bardzo. To tak, jakby coś w nim wreszcie się uspokoiło. Ten mały, zbuntowany trybik wreszcie trafił na swoje miejsce. A może w ogóle odpadł. Naprawdę, teraz, gdy John jedzie taksówką, tylko obserwuje domki stojące przy drodze. Już nie zastanawia się, czy ciężarówka nie uderzy w samochód i nie zabije go na miejscu.

Tylko to takie dziwne, że zawdzięcza to wszystko Sherlockowi; samozwańczemu socjopacie, który udaje, że nikt i nic go nie obchodzi, co, oczywiście, jest bzdurą. Sherlocka obchodzi mnóstwo rzeczy, po prostu okazuje to w bardzo dziwny sposób, mieszając obrazę z komplementami, aż sygnały, które wysyła, stają się trudniejsze do odczytania niż światła drogowe w oślepiającym słońcu. Johnowi odczytywanie idzie coraz lepiej, ale wciąż czasem się gubi.

Ale ma dużo czasu, by wszystko zrozumieć. Teraz, gdy nie ma już Moriarty'ego, mają tyle czasu, ile zechcą.

xxx

Z jakiegoś powodu sezon na grypę żołądkową w tym roku zaczyna się dwa miesiące wcześniej niż zwykle, więc John spędza większą część drugiej połowy września w klinice, przypisując pacjentom Loperamid i tłumacząc im, by nawadniali się raczej preparatami z elektrolitami, a nie herbatą. Wyrabia dzikie nadgodziny – wygląda na to, że cały Londyn pochorował się w jednej chwili. Co więcej, wirus dopadł też dwoje innych lekarzy, więc co wieczór w metrze John musi zebrać wszystkie siły, by nie przespać swojej stacji.

Cudownie jest być w domu, ale wszystko go boli, chce się po prostu napić herbaty i zwalić na łóżko. Sen to luksus, z którego John zamierza korzystać, ile tylko się da.

Sączy herbatę od dwóch minut, gdy musi w końcu przyznać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Gdy przyszedł do domu, Sherlock nie pokładał się na kanapie ani na fotelu, i już samo to może zaniepokoić. Sherlock obecnie nie zajmuje się żadnym przypadkiem, a mieszkają razem na tyle długo, że John nauczył się, by zabierać z mieszkania pistolet, kiedy Sherlock osuwa się w tę mroczną przepaść nudy. Ale Sherlock wyglądał porządnie, nawet się uśmiechnął, gdy John ostrożnie wszedł do salonu. John odpowiedział mu więc pełnym ulgi uśmiechem i ruszył do kuchni.

Ale Sherlock nie przestawał kręcić się po mieszkaniu. Gdy gotowała się woda, odniósł i odłożył chyba każdą ze swoich próbówek. Gdy John przygotowywał herbatę, Sherlock przesuwał palcami po kolejnych parapetach, piorunując wzrokiem własne dłonie, jakby kurz go osobiście obrażał. A teraz, gdy John usiadł w swoim fotelu, bezustannie osuwa się na kanapę, siada, po czym zrywa się i okrąża stolik na kawę po to, by znów rzucić się na kanapę i zacząć wszystko od nowa.

To, że Sherlock nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca, jest irytujące. Irytujące, ale, co dziwne, także trochę wzruszające.

\- Coś nie tak? - pyta w końcu John.

Sherlock zatrzymuje się w pół drogi między kanapą i drugim fotelem, nie opuszczając nawet ręki, którą mierzwił sobie włosy. Przez moment wygląda na zdziwionego, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swego szalonego wigoru.

\- Co? Nie. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - Bierze głęboki oddech i posyła Johnowi bardzo nieprzekonujący uśmiech. - Zmęczony?

\- Tak – odpowiada John i obserwuje, jak Sherlock kiwa głową, krzywi się i stuka się palcami po nodze, po czym podchodzi do kanapy i siada na niej, układając dłonie na kolanach. Mija trzynaście sekund, a on znów się zrywa, odsuwa zasłony i wygląda przez okno, jakby ktoś czekał na niego na ulicy. - Sherlock.

\- Hmm? - Sherlock odwraca się, a John już tego dłużej nie zniesie. Sherlock nie wygląda na zagubionego, nie do końca, ale jego wyraz twarzy jest tak bezradny... John chyba nie widział go wcześniej w takim stanie. Wróć. Widział.  _Raz_ , kilka tygodni temu.

_Myślałem, że cię dorwał._

John wzdycha. Serio, czekał na coś takiego, ale miał nadzieję, że dostanie nieco więcej czasu. Przecież istnieje to... to  _coś_  między nimi, o czym nigdy nie rozmawiają, a co trwa, niezauważone. John ma wrażenie – a naprawdę potrafi obserwować ludzi, musi to umieć – że Sherlock jest gotów zauważyć to teraz. Wydaje się po prostu nie wiedzieć, jak to zrobić, a to... to w jakiś sposób dodaje odwagi.

John szybko wciąga powietrze. Może i on jest gotów zauważyć to coś. Może przynajmniej spróbuje.

Wstaje, ostrożnie odstawia swój kubek na gzyms kominka i ociera dłonie o spodnie. Bierze uspokajający oddech, a po nim jeszcze jeden, i pochodzi do Sherlocka, który obserwuje go ze zdumieniem, jakby John był zagadką do rozwiązania. John odchrząkuje, szukając właściwych słów, by wyjaśnić to, co zamierza zrobić. Poddaje się, potrząsa głową i wyciąga ręce.

Sherlock drga lekko, gdy lewa ręka Johna ląduje na jego ramieniu, ale nie reaguje, gdy prawa obejmuje jego szyję. John postanawia uznać, że to dobrze rokuje, i gdy lekko naciska, Sherlock pochyla się dość chętnie.

I całują się. Tak po prostu.

Początkowo Sherlock niemal nie odwzajemnia pocałunku. Jego usta poruszają się, ale ostrożnie, z wahaniem, jakby nie do końca wiedział, o co chodzi, ale chciał spróbować. John uśmiecha się lekko i pozwala na to, jest powolny i niespieszny. Mają czas. Ramię Sherlocka obejmuje Johna w pasie i wtedy serce doktora zdaje sobie sprawę z małego trzęsienia ziemi, więc rusza galopem, niczym spłoszony koń. John wzdycha ze zdumieniem i, jakby tym samym dał jakiś sygnał, z gardła Sherlocka wymyka się cichy jęk, dłoń na talii Johna zaciska się nagle i całują się,  _naprawdę_ się całują, druga dłoń Sherlocka zaciska się na johnowych włosach, a palce Johna wbijają się w kark detektywa. Jest gwałtownie, brakuje tchu, jest  _cudownie_ , zaledwie kilka rzeczy w życiu Johna było tak cudownych.

Sherlock całuje tak samo, jak mówi, jeśli właśnie znalazł ostatnią, kluczową poszlakę. Jest pewny siebie i zachwycony, i zbyt szybki, by ktokolwiek za nim nadążył. John pozwala sobie na chwilę zapomnienia, jest pochłonięty gwałtownymi dotknięciami sherlockowego języka i tym, jak Sherlock wykorzystuje swoją pięść w jego włosach, by kręcić głową doktora tak, żeby było mu najwygodniej. Potem John zaczyna zwalniać, kusi Sherlocka czymś miększym, czymś, co bardziej przypomina taniec niż bitwę. Sprawia, że język Sherlocka gładzi, a nie kłuje, aż każde dotknięcie jest pieszczotą. Sherlock wydaje z siebie kolejny dźwięk, tym razem zaintrygowany, teraz to jego głowa przechyla się, by znaleźć najlepszy kąt. Teraz to on podąża za Johnem.

John to uwielbia.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo tak stoją, połączeni pocałunkiem, podczas gdy ich ciała napierają na siebie w sposób, który, jakimś cudem, nie jest wcale seksualny. Dopiero gdy zaczyna się chwiać i zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko dzięki podtrzymującym go ramionom Sherlocka jeszcze stoi na nogach, przypomina sobie, jak bardzo jest zmęczony.

Odsuwa się i chwyta Sherlocka za ramię.

\- Chodź.

Sherlock rusza za nim, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że John ciągnie go na schody, które prowadzą do jego sypialni. Zatrzymuje się.

\- Ja nie...

\- Wiem – odpowiada John, zmuszając go do kolejnego kroku. Sherlock nie uprawia seksu. Kiedyś będą musieli o tym porozmawiać, ale chwilowo John jest zmęczony, wszystko go boli i ostatnia rzecz, na która ma ochotę, to seks. - Ale przytulanie jest okej?

Gdy wchodzą po schodach, Sherlock zastanawia się.

\- Przytulanie jest... w porządku – mówi nie bez wątpliwości. Może nie jest to szalony entuzjazm, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Jeśli dla Sherlocka przytulanie nie jest w porządku... cóż, poradzą sobie z tym,jeśli będą musieli.

W pokoju jest ciepło, więc John rozbiera się do bielizny i kładzie na kołdrze. Po chwili Sherlock robi to samo, chociaż nie zdejmuje z siebie podkoszulka. John z zaintrygowaniem stwierdza, że detektyw nosi jedwabne bokserki. Ale nie wolno mu dotykać. W porządku. Chciałby, ale nigdy nie pcha się tam, gdzie go nie chcą. Leżą tak, patrzą się na siebie i cała sytuacja jest na dobrej drodze do stania się niesamowicie niezręczną, gdy Sherlock nagle uśmiecha się i przysuwa bliżej.

John decyduje, że całowanie Sherlocka jest bardzo miłe. Całowanie Sherlocka w johnowym łóżku jest  _bardzo_ , bardzo miłe. Całowanie, całowanie, całowanie, wolne, spokojne, z zamkniętymi oczami, bez potrzeby bycia gdzie indziej, z sherlockowymi palcami we włosach, z sherlockowymi stopami ocierające się o jego własne, szybko może się stać jego ulubioną czynnością. Mruczy radośnie na samą myśl.

Wargi Sherlocka wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu, a potem Sherlock całuje jego policzek, jego skroń, na miłość boską, jego brew!

\- Zamierzamy o tym porozmawiać?

\- Mmm – mruczy sennie John. Powinien spytać Sherlocka, czy zostaje. Powinien się też ruszyć. Pokój nie będzie wiecznie tak ciepły, więc muszą wsunąć się pod kołdrę. O ile Sherlock zostaje.

Ziewa.

\- A więc później – stwierdza Sherlock, a w jego głosie nadal pobrzmiewa uśmiech. John sądzi, że kiwa głową. Chyba. Wargi Sherlocka są miękkie i dość nieprzewidywalne. Można się od nich uzależnić. Przyjemne. John skubie je lekko, Sherlock prycha cichym śmiechem, John uśmiecha się.

Zasypia. I nie śni mu się żaden koszmar.


End file.
